not the best plan ever
by merlinlovergirl123
Summary: merlin, arthur and gwain are chased into the tunnels near eldor by morgana and her men, when merlin goes as a distraction he has to keep himself say and try to avoid exposing himself. But with concequences. magic reveal.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes; this is my first ever fanfic but have had a story in my mind for ages just never managed to find the time to write it or upload it. Not a Merlin/Arthur relationship sorry but I don't like the idea of it. Most of the ideas are from the sword and the stone (4:12-13) along with some of the other fanfic I've read. Which are brilliant by the way. Something to note- when it is**_** italic it is their thoughts. **_**Thanks and please leave a review.**

**Summary; Merlin, Arthur and Sir Gwain are trapped in the tunnels fleeing from Agravain and his men. But when Merlin's secret it discovered by everyone things begin to turn messy especially with Agravain being Morganas lap dog. In this Gwain knows about Merlin and his destiny. **

'MERLIN!' Arthurs shout echoed though the caves, seeing as they were trying to keep a low profile it wasn't the smartest thing to do.

'I'm behind you you clot pole you don't have to shout'

'Where the hell did you think you were going?

'You said they would catch us, so I'll go and distract them giving you the chance to get a way out. Seriously Arthur you're supposed to be the next king.'

'What the hells that supposed to mean'. Before either of them got any further they were interrupted by a noise behind them. Agravain. Moving quicker than Arthur thought was possible Merlin was already past him running strait towards the oncoming attack, and before anyone could say or do anything about him he was making a large amount of noise knocking rocks and even for Merlin making more noise then he generally.

Arthur and Gwain stood dumbstruck as they heard the once approaching footsteps fade away in the direction in which Merlin had headed. Without even thinking Arthur began to run for him only to be stopped by Gwain. Keeping his voice low Arthur turned to his loyal knight confusion and rage on his face. 'Why did you stop me Merlin can't do this alone he needs us. Both of us', _Arthur truly couldn't understand why Gwain -Merlin's closest friend- didn't want to help save him. Surely he would want to save him, to help him escape. What if Merlin got injured or what if he d-. He couldn't bring himself to say that word swallowing down all his feeling he turned his thoughts back to Gwain._ Quietly he heard Gwain reply with 'Merlin gave us this chance to get away, how do you think he would react if we went with him. Besides we will probably meet him in the nearest tavern I could really do with a drink' smiling slightly Gwain had managed to convince Arthur that going back for merlin was a stupid thing to do and that they really should get going.

The colour drained from Merlin's face as he realised he had run strait into a dead end. _Shit._ Now having lead a bunch of morganas men including Agravain into a corner there was no way he was getting out of this situation one, without getting hurt and two, without using his magic: revealing himself. From a distance behind him he heard a voice that was not one he wanted to hear. Morganas.

**I will continue this :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_From a distance behind him he heard a voice that was not one he wanted to hear. Morganas_**.

Turning around sharply he only had a split second to look at Morgana before her grey/green eyes turned to a colour that meant magic. And for a reason merlin couldn't understand he wasn't scared nor did he try to run instead he only saw that her eyes didn't go that bright golden colour as his did, hers were more of a rusted worn out yellowy orange with only a tinge of gold in them, but for Merlin he had no more time to ponder this before he was thrown back against a cold and especially hard rock. Hearing something crack before he actually felt pain he let an agonising sound which unfortunately for him echoed.

Morgana slowly walked up to him kneeling beside the broken servant. "I don't get you Merlin; you risk your life for a useless crabby man when you are nothing. Nothing but a stupid old servant that no one cares for and even if you were to get out of here alive where would you go, hmm. Your beloved king is nowhere to be seen he's left you down here to die. Not such a great man now is he," Smiling to herself she got up the feeling of triumph having worn down the most loyal man Arthur had ever known.

Looking at the scene that was unravelling fast before them Arthur and Gwain stared in horror at what merlin had done. He had willingly sacrificed himself to let them escape knowing that he would most likely not be returning to Camelot with them. Silently watching and waiting Arthur was beginning to panic and decided to confront Gwain on why he wasn't as worried about Merlin as he was. "What's up with you Gwain? You're never silent and you ALWAYS protect people especially when it's Merlin". Why aren't you bothered about what Morgana is doing to him have you sudn-'he was cut short by Gwain shoving his over his mouth and telling in not such a polite manor to shut the fuck up.

He had listened to what Arthur had said but he couldn't tell him what he knew what would he say? _Oh I'm not worried about Merlin Arthur he's stronger than both of us he could kill all these people including your mental sister Morgana. You want to know how, really? Well let's see it's probably because he's the world's most powerful sorcerer, warlock to be exact. See all this time he's been playing this, I'm an idiot act, and I can't do anything without fucking it up. Whereas really he could do more than you ever imagined all those times you got knocked out then suddenly when you woke up you had killed the monster and the only one there to tell you had been merlin. Or that whenever you thought something was a stroke of luck it was really a stroke of Merlin's magic and all this time you never knew. No he couldn't do that it was up to merlin to decide when and what he told Arthur. _For now and for once Gwain kept his wide mouth shut.

"well what is it" when Arthur didn't get a reply he thought it best just to leave the knight to his thoughts and to his own on how he was going to get his idiot of a servant out of this situation without getting them all killed. 

Merlin still lay broken on the cave floor listening to every sound around him. Despite to aching ribs which he assumed had been broken he spoke. It was a hushed and forced voice sounding as if it pained him to talk. " you really want to know morgana?, it's because it more than what you think, I'm more than a bumbling idiot, I'm more than a stupid servant that can't do anything and I'm more than you will ever know or every find out." Rummaging into his reserve strength he was going to attempted to blast her and her horrid men back into the opening of the cave but as he was mustering up the strength he failed to notice that morgana was muttering a spell that paralysed him. Unable to move he no longer found it in to cast the spell which really would have needed his hands to guide it properly. "And what more could _you_ of all people be, nothing. You are nothing Merlin! Nothing and you never will be!" realising he had stuck a nerve within the high priestess she continued to taught her aiming to buy Arthur and Gwain enough time to get as far away from the caves as they could.

"I know more than you do morgana, the people I know, the things I've seen. All that I've been through you would never understand."

"Really, you think that you've been through some hard times. Well you know nothing of hard times. You have no idea what it's like to be hated for something you can't help, what it's like to be cast aside because you can do things others cant. I've been called many things Merlin and not a single one has been nice. And now I've come to realise only those like me can understand me, and then very little."

"I was always there for you Morgana I always have been"

Looking around Morgana saw remorse in the boy's eyes, a sense of hopelessness passed over her but only briefly before she came up close to his face and asked him the one thing he had been dreading "who is Emrys?"

**Well that's it for now the next few chapters will be longer but I like to keep the endings short and interesting :) please review! **

**DISCLAMER: (forgot to do this) I don't own Merlin or any of the characters and I give ALL credit to BBC for creating this amazing series! Thanks for reading my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Merlin's eyes widened as she said this a lump forming in his throat, trying to swallow it down discreetly so that Morgana wouldn't notice he force a confused look onto his face. "I have no idea who you are on about?" his voice sounded more confident than he felt. He stared at the high priestess a feeling of both pity and fear a long with a sense of guilt. He could have stopped this, he should've been there for her when she needed someone, when she was feeling alone and scared. But he wasn't.

"I know you're lying to me Merlin. I know you know who he is and I will get the information out of you, one way or another." She stood up looking back at the skinny servant crumpled on the floor. As she look forward again she couldn't shake this feeling she had, it was not guilt nor was it vengeance or even revenge. It was a feeling of self-pity as well as betrayal. _What am I doing, Merlin was the only one in Camelot who I trusted the most. Why am I doing this he won't know what I want? But he's meddled in my plans far too often. Only because he is loyal to Arthur, my brother. No that man is not my brother nor my friend and this man before me is his friend of my brother meaning he is loyal to Camelot the place that wants me dead he can't be trusted his life has no value to me. No matter that past._ Swirling round again she caught sight of Agravain who had drawn his sword really to dispose of the servant. "My dear friend, I have many ways of making you talk. Each worse and more painful than the next so why don't you just tell me what you know then you can run back to your beloved prince."

"I would rather die morgana, I shall never betray my friends. I am not like you." Merlin's voice barely a whisper.

"that can easily be arranged" morgana turned to Agravain, with a slight lift of her head and a small smile on her face he walked up to Merlin ready to dispose of the servant.

Knowing that he would have to do something to stop himself being killed he had to reveal the thing that he had worked so hard to keep a secret for all these years. Looking at the approaching Agravain he bundled up his remaining strength and feeling it boil up inside him he knew that it was built on his feeling, his anger. _I should have told you ma lady, but now you will find out my true meaning as well as my true power. I'm sorry for what you've become morgana. It was my entire fault. I'm sorry. _With a slow but powerful incantation he was preparing to blast them back. Realising that all eyes were on him in a stunned silence. Even Morgana was too stunned to devise a counter attack; she just simply stood and stared. Not for a long amount of time as before she knew it Merlin had blown her and the rest of her army back where many now lay dead.

Breathing heavily Merlin sank down into his own mind. Before being totally engulfed by darkness his only thought was…_I'm coming my love. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Stunned by what he had just witnessed, Arthur watched as his servant, his loyal servant, his best friend slipped into an unconscious sate, yet he couldn't bring himself to help him. _He is evil- isn't he? - All sorcerers were evil even if it was merlin. Yet he had had plenty of opportunities to kill him beforehand yet he didn't maybe he wasn't as evil as he thought. _Turning to Gwain he saw no sign that he was shocked only a worried face of someone that had was witnessing his very best friend die before his very own eyes. He knew that he knew about Merlin's magic. He'd lied to him this whole time

Gasping for breath Morgana woke up. _Merlin! Arthur's useless, clumsy idiotic servant had just done magic! And bloody powerful magic at that. He was a sorcerer. _Slowly moving over to where merlin lay she kicked him slightly waiting for a response but when none came she decided the best way to question him was to force him to wake up. Even if it did mean using extremely hard magic.

"_Freya? Is that you? Am I dead? "_

"_No my love, now is not your time to die, but we will meet again soon." Slowly Merlin walked over to his lover. Reaching out with a trusting hand a feeling of completeness when their skins touched. A warm breath was sent past Merlin's highlighted cheekbones and they hugged tightly. Wishing that every moment could be spent in each other's arms. Silently Freya whispered something in the old religion. "astera monlia hazalsay janiea boufordeaau" before she let go of him planting him with one last passionate kiss that made it seem like the whole world melted around them and that for now time had stood still. _That was until Merlin felt a searing pain as if he was being force alive again by a magic that even he could feel the power of in his faint state.

"Welcome back my old friend" morganas smile was one of foreboding and one that merlin had grown to love and hate at the same time.

"Friend morgana, you call me friend yet look at what you have done to me to yourself. When was the last time you took a bath?"

"Let me see Merlin. I haven't had any contact but these idiots since you condemned my sister to a slow and very painful death, destroyed my plans to take over Camelot, defeated my immortal army and forced me to go into hiding for who I am.

"You don't mind telling Arthur all the things I've done do you? He still thinks of me as an idiot but I'm happy with those accomplishments. I will die happy, in the fact that you will never win Morgana"

". But now I can have my sweet revenge, it seems that we are more alike than you think. You will be hated by ALL of Camelot especially loathed by your beloved prince. Do you really think he will take you back after what you have done? You know the law Merlin he will have no choice but to kill you. There is one way out though join me together we can take over Camelot, bring magic back to this land and make it our own. I will even teach you how to become a real sorcerer. All you have to do is help me hunt down n and kill one person. Emrys. "

"You know Morgana, for someone so high and mighty you really do miss the obvious things. This person you seek Emrys, he's been under your nose this whole time. Silently standing in the corner quietly protecting the people of Camelot form your evil. As for you teaching me how to be powerful I am more powerful than you could ever imagine. I am magic itself. I am Emrys."

**Okay so I had massive writers block for this chapter and a lot has been going on this week. We've had a foot of snow and yet still had to go to bloody school cuz out headmistress it a nob. And due to the cold weather I haven't been able to get out to the yard and when I have it's taken me ages. So again sorry if its rubbish I know they are mainly big paras and that the convo with Freya was rubbish but she does come in later on and they do have a proper conversation. Please review! **

**All rights go to BBC & Merlin this is for fans mad by fans only :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-"I am magic itself. I am Emrys"-

Morgana laughed this mere servant boy wasn't the all so powerful Emrys! Emrys was an old man she knew that much on her own she'd seen him many time before and after he had thwarted her plans to take over Camelot. A lot like Merlin kept doing. _It's not possible, Merlin isn't Emrys. He's not old nor can he be that powerful. But he did just kill all my men without a single word. No it wasn't possible he was not Emrys._ "LIAR!" her outburst sounded a lot like that of a bratty child that wasn't allowed to get something they wanted and were ready to burst into a tantrum to make sure they got it.

"I am not lying Morgana; you have been blinded by your hatred of Uther and Camelot that you couldn't see it. I have done magic before your eyes before yet you and your prat of a brother have been blind to it. The Avanc that was killing the people by poisoning the water, remember it? There was a lucky gust of wind that blew the flames that killed it. All me I killed the griffin not Lancelot, I helped Arthur get out of the cave when I was poisoned I made the snakes come alive on Lord Valliant's shield, and so many more! I saved your life. I healed you with magic even though I was told not to I did it anyway. I couldn't let you die Morgana you were my friend. You can never understand all that I have done." Merlin voice grew hoarse as he finished. Realising that he was getting weaker again he knew he would have to act fast to stop Morgana. Even if it killed him.

_It was Merlin. It was his idiot servant this whole time that had kept him alive. With magic! And by what Morgana had said he was powerful too. _Arthur wondered what else merlin had done for him. The Great Dragon! Of course it was clearer now, he had been knocked out when he had stabbed it only to wake for merlin to be standing with blood shot eyes as if he had been crying to tell him he killed it and that it flew off to die. But now he knew he hadn't killed it Merlin killed it using magic. What else had he done? Silently Arthur turned towards Gwain only to see that Gwain was no longer by his side instead he had managed to sneak around the back of morgana and was now facing with his back to the exit (the entrance where Morgana came from) facing the back of Morganas head, sword drawn ready to kill her in an instance.

Yet morgana new he was there and before he could strike he was pulled forwards by an invisible force landing new to merlin, kneeling in front of the witch. "Well well well, you honestly thought you could sneak up on me. I am a creature of the old religion it will take more than your swords and stupidity to kill me. Now let me think if you're here so is my dear brother. Looks like you will die for nothing Emrys."

Merlin didn't even bother to look at his friend he hadn't got the strength to have to deal with the fact that they hadn't done what he had asked that they didn't trust him enough to leave him to deal with something. Did they both think he was that weak? Arthur he could understand as he didn't know of his true power but Gwain knew better, he knew what Merlin was capable of.

Arthur stood up shocked at Morganas power she had got stronger and he knew that not even I could kill her now. But what's the point in being a good brave and just king if his people didn't trust him and called him a coward for running away from Morgana leaving his servant and best knight to die. Without even thinking he stood walking strait towards his half- sister determination written in his eyes. "You are right of course my beloved sister, I would not leave Merlin here to die or my knight" trying to smile at his sister's face he drew his sword, knowing that it wouldn't be much help but he didn't feel safe without it.

"Ahh my dear brother how nice of you to join the party. I trust you and Merlin will have a lot to talk about, and you may do so. In Avalon."

"That is where you're wrong Morgana. What happened you used to love you used to be loved"

"I grew up. Something you will never do. You don't know the cruelness of this world, but soon you will know how grown up I have become. **Swephneue.**" Expecting pain or to be thrown backwards Arthur braced himself for the impact but it never came instead a light blue wall was shimmering before his own eyes. Made by magic of course which means. Merlin.

"I am sorry morgana, **forbeandu guilswahu fieread" **Arthur had never seen Merlin look powerful before yet here he was helping to save a man that would have to kill him later. His eyes were a dark golden colour yet they seemed dull like they were causing him pain. It was like they were fading. Morgana was thrown backwards yet Arthur knew that although this spell held almighty power it wasn't strong enough to kill the high- priestess. Gathering all of his strength Merlin took the kings sword and hobbled over to Morgana using the sword as if it were a walking stick he stood above the witch whispered something to the woman on the floor before his eyes flashed gold and thrust the sword into her chest.

Although Arthur knew that his sister was weak before merlin had killed her he knew her and he knew that she wouldn't just give up and she didn't. Seeing the dagger in her hand he recognised it. It was the one he had given her for her birthday many years ago. Yet he didn't shout to merlin about it but he ran forwards just in time to see the silver blade embed itself into Merlin's stomach.

_So this is the end. I have done my duty to Camelot and have protected the prat with my life. Albion is safe for now._ Collapsing to the ground he smiled at the king running over to him, whispering "you prat" …

**Okay I this chapter was a little hard to write but here it is… woooppp I know Gwain didn't say or do much but he was unconscious at this point so wasn't exactly much help. Review pleeaasseee! **

**BBC own merlin **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Okay so I was going to make morgana die but I decided not to as I had a brain wave and came up with a good idea! … Read to find out more! **

-_you prat…-_

Gwain sat up to find that he was alone._ Merlin! Oh dear god what stupid situation have you got into now. _Looking around he saw nothing yet herd muffled cries further along in the cave.

Arthur was crouched low over Merlin's dying body. Seeing his chest barley rise or fall he realised how much this servant meant to him, how much he meant to Camelot. His smile made others smile, he was so friendly towards everyone and he would never ever hurt anyone unless he was protection Arthur. Although he could be downright rude sometimes and he defiantly didn't know how to treat the king of Camelot, but he had stopped Arthur being such… well, such a prat really. He had spoken to him in a way no one would dream of he didn't think of him as a king but as a normal person that could unite the lands. He couldn't just stand and watch him die.

"_Arthur" _

"Who said that?"

"_Arthur Pendragon"_

"Who are you? Show yourself"

"_You know who I am. We met a while ago in the heat of the battle. You tried to kill me yet you failed and although you believed me to be dead it was all due to Merlin that I lived."_

"who are you! Get out of my head! You're not real"

"_Arthur, you must bring the young warlock outside. Or he will die."_

The last word stuck Arthur. He couldn't let Merlin die, even he is was a sorcerer and had lied to him all these years he was still the most loyal person Arthur knew and he couldn't bear to lose him. Without even knowing he had picked up the dying man and stepping over Morganas still body went outside. As he looked back at his sister he saw that although she was still she still had a slight smile on her lips and had not lost the entire colour to her face, this wasn't the end for his sister, she would come back. He knew she would. 

Exiting the cave he felt the sunlight strike him squinting he shouted. "Now what do you want" his voice was desperate he could feel Merlin slipping with every passing second. "show yourself! I did what you asked. I brought Merlin outside now save him please!" as the last words left his lips he felt a shadow pass over his head and a breath of downwind. . Instantly he looked up almost screaming when he saw it. A dragon. The one he had killed all those years ago. "Merlin you lied to me" he whispered.  
"Hello Arthur. Judging by the look on your face you remember me. Yes I am the dragon you tried to kill all those years ago and like I said it was merlin that saved me" Kilgharrah chuckled at the look on the young kings face. He looked like a child that was amazed at the simplest of things.  
"But, I killed you. Didn't I?"  
"No young Pendragon, a dragons heart is on the right not the left. You barely wounded me. It was Merlin that nearly killed me not you, yet I am the last of my kin as is he. He would not destroy me even if I wanted we are brother. Merlin has saved you more times than you know, now it is time to return the favour" the great dragon lowered his head and breathed on Merlins dying body.  
"Is that it?" The king's question was simple yet was of great importance.  
"Yes. It is up to merlin to fight the rest of the battle. Now that I have you here young Pendragon I believe you would want some answers"  
"Yes. I would. Why did Merlin come to Camelot if he intended to practise magic. Why did he save me so many times even though I was always mean to him?"  
"There are some things in this world that have been for told, Merlin's destiny is one of them and his lies with yours. You are two sides of the same coin. Merlin didn't have a choice he had to come to Camelot his talents were being noticed, He couldn't stay hidden much longer in Ealdor. His mother thought it best for him to come a be helped by Guais."  
"But I still don't get why he practised magic"  
"He never practiced magic, he was born with it and he has been helping you every single day since you met. He has nearly died so many times without you even knowing."  
"When? He never seems hurt. "  
"That's because he doesn't want you to worry. When you killed the unicorn he offered to kill himself by drinking the poison. When you were bitten by the questing beast he tried to trade his life for yours only for his mother to die, which he then went to the isle of the blest to again sacrifice himself in order to save you, his mother and Guais At this point he was confronted by Nimwea who he killed. He drank the poison in the chalice. He knew he would die tonight but he went to distract them anyway in order for you to escape. He has done more than you know yet he never sought any thanks or praise. He even purposely let Cornelius Seign take the credit for killing the best with the spear when it was him. Now do you understand without him there would be no Camelot, no knights of the round tables, no Albion, without him King Arthur there would be no you?"

**I just want to thank all the people that has reviewed this and **

**-**Mike3207- **thank you so much! You were the reason I kept them alive and may even do a sequel to this one where he has to face morgana, but will it be for the final time :o! **

**All right go to BBC and Merlin! **

**REVIEW PLEASEEEEEE MORE REVIEWS = QUICKER UPDATES **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

-"There would be no you."-

Merlin woke to see the face of a young girl with dark hair and pale skin looking at him with a smile. After a while of just staring he realised who it was. It was the cursed druid girl that he had fallen in love with only for her to be torn away from him by Arthur.

"What happened, where am I, where's Arthur?" Arthur oh my god did he see me used magic, why was even there I told him to go, he didn't trust me. Either that or really was worried about me. But Gwain was there he knows I have magic why didn't he persuade Arthur to leave without me. I don't really think it matters what he thinks of me now I can't change what I've done and I don't think he can change what's happened to me now.

"Freya please answer me."

"I've missed you, and I will do anything to help but you must understand what will happen if you don't go back won't be your fault."

"What are you on about I'm dead I can't go back. Can I?"

"You can if you choose to but it won't be easy."

"What will happen if I don't", he realised that his voice was no longer desperate or hoarse it was now demanding and filled with power.

"I will tell you. But you must listen to me before you say or do anything; you need to hear the consequences. Promise me you will listen"

Merlin sat up and faced Freya, "I promise" sealing it with a kiss.

"Arthur saved you, he took you outside to the great dragon and got him to heal you, but that doesn't mean you have to live you can chose to live or to join me here in Avalon. If you chose to stay with me then Arthur will lead a life of misery, he will not be trusting to anyone including his queen. He will feel that you left him betrayed and that it was his fault that you died. Many battles will be held in and throughout the kingdom. Magic is hated more than ever and Morgana will get her revenge." She looked at him with teary eyes she knew that he didn't want to hear this but he must if he is to make a choice. Just as she knew he would Merlin broke the promise he had made to her.

"But I killed Morgana, today I drove the sword through her hea-"he stopped as he realised that he had spoken, looking into Freya's eyes he saw her laugh, she knew he couldn't stop talking and she loved him for it. "I'll shut up now"

"Thanks, but unfortunately not you didn't kill her she has grown more power full and although she will always have the scare and pain on that side she now knows who you are and with you gone she has no doom she will rule over Camelot eventually forcing Arthur to watch as she rules his kingdom allowing magic to rule. But she too will become suspicious of why you kept your magic from her and will be driven to madness."

"But if that's truly the outcome if I stay what would happen if I do go back?"

She looked worried and he thought for a minute that she wasn't going to tell him, but she did and it wasn't what Merlin wanted to hear.

"You will be sentenced to death." Merlin couldn't believe his hears. If he lived he would die. But this time at Arthur's hand

"Well I might as well not bother going back if he's just going to kill me anyway. If he thinks that evil then I don't care what happens to him."

"Merlin we both know that isn't true you would never see Arthur hurt no matter what he had done and you didn't let me finish"

"Sorry Freya, carry on."

"I said you would be sentenced to death I never said that you would die. Nor do I know if you will or not, that part is not foretold, all I can tell you is that if you do live Arthur will find it had to trust you again and it will take lots of explaining. As well as constant threats on you too as well as people trying to kill Arthur. Your friends may be in danger as people will use them to get to you. Some so close to you will die and it will leave you broken, you will be tormented my nightmares, you will be hunted like an animal, betrayed by some. You will be hated by some yet loved by others some will see you as a threat to Camelot but in time they may come to their senses and see you as their protector. One day you will have to face Morgana and her army one day"

"That doesn't sound too bad"

"That's not; it's the process of being born again that can easily kill you. It can cause someone immense pain and power isn't anything now no matter how strong you are with or without magic it will not help in this case. If you do decide to be reborn you need a strong will, something to fight for, something or someone on the other side that means something special to you".

She smiled worryingly at him before getting up and leaving him to his thoughts.

Gwain had finally made it out of the maze of tunnels. He had been following the footprints of Arthur to see where he was and if merlin was with him but what he was really scared about was the trail of blood along the footprint. Stopping suddenly he could hear talking. Arthur. Yet he couldn't make out the other voice or who it belonged to. It was too deep to be merlin yet it spoke with such wisdom and power. Walking into the clearing he stopped short, shocked by what he saw. Arthur sitting next to Merlin's limp body talking to a dragon! _Ah shit_.

"_Ahh sir Gwain how nice of you to join us."_

"Y-yo-you can talk!"

"_I would prefer it if that didn't amaze you so much. I am a creature of magic itself of course I can talk I have more knowledge than all the people of Camelot put together."_

"If you have all this knowledge then why did you attack Camelot, and what happened that night I have only heard stories and most don't mention you talking"

"_That is because you have only heard stories in which I was a monster. But I will tell you what really happened. Your ungrateful father had gone to Balinor saying that he wanted to make peace with me but he tricked him into chaining me up by threatening the life of his lover, Hunith."_

"Wait! Isn't Hunith Merlin's mum?"

"_Yes she is, meaning that Merlin is Balinor's son, leaving him as the last dragon lord. As I was saying before we were interrupted" Gwain was about mutter sorry but realised that it would mean interrupting again. "Balinor had no choice but to lock me under Camelot yet your father hunted him down, he went to Ealdor only to find out that he had already fled. Many years later I felt Merlin. I felt his power and even though he wasn't a dragon lord at this point I spoke to him and it was he who freed me but he did not have a choice I made him promise to do so as I had helped him save Arthur's life. That's when 200 years of rage and revenge attacked Camelot not because I hated Camelot I was seeking revenge for what you father had done. Merlin showed me mercy as he rode out with Arthur to kill me he told me to leave and never return so I never did."_

At this Arthur shuffled, it was weird for him, his clumsy servant so powerful he could easily have killed Arthur without a single word. Suddenly it clicked_ –I could kill with less than that- he wasn't joking. As well as the time he told the court he was a sorcerer to save Gwen. He wasn't lying! What else had his so called idiot servant done for him. All the times when Gaius said he was in the tavern yet he had never really seen Merlin drink that much. Where was he really all those time was he out plotting against him and Camelot? No Merlin wouldn't do that, he had always been there for him. Oh Merlin just wake up you idiot. _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Note; sorry if this chapter isn't very good. It may be better towards the end but I wasn't too sure on how to start it off. Okay, I wrote from "I promise I won't" after I nearly pooed myself cuz I thought my house is haunted. So I used this to take my mind of the fact that my old remote control car started on its own in the other side of the room! It may seem like I missed a huge bit but all of next chapter is what merlin had to go through to wake up :) ENJOY and REVIEW **

-oh merlin just wake up you idiot-

After what seemed like an age Merlin's eyes opened, he had made his choice. He couldn't just leave all that he had come to love fall under Morganas rein. He couldn't leave all his friends for dead. He would have to return to Camelot. He would just have to protect the people he loved as best he could and if Arthur chose to execute him then he would place a spell on the ones he wanted to, which may or may not include Arthur.  
Freya knew what his choice would be there was no way he would leave his home unprotected just because of what Arthur might do. She would just have to be there for him as best she can. Walking over to where he was sat she knelt in front of him. "I will help you as much as I can, I will repay you for all you have done for me. When you wake you must come to the lake as quick as you can I will be there for you with something that will help with all of the wars to come. You will need to gain strength quickly if you are to help regain Camelot." Merlin had no words he just simply gazed deeply into her golden eyes. Since the curse was lifted she could change freely but it meant her eyes were a constant gold colour enhanced with magic.  
"I will come straight to you, no matter what stands in my way, but how do I get back?"  
"I will help you, but you must know it will hurt just don't give up."

"I won't. I promise I won't."

"Then just know. I love you and always will. Gidewau kilharas nuikuwae."

"Arthur!" Gwain could've sworn he saw Merlin's hand move or was it just the light? It was turning into dawn now and all three of them had had a terrible night. No Gwain was sure of what he saw getting up slowly ignoring his aching bones he slowly walked over to the prince. "Arthur I think I saw Merlin hand move." Getting no response from the prince he continued he knew that he felt betrayed and that he couldn't trust Merlin as he was a sorcerer but he also knew that he still cared about his manservant. "Look I know how you feel but that doesn't give you any reason not to care. You may be the prince. (Now Gwain was obviously trying to get on Arthur's good side. He never called him prince). He has saved your life more times than the dragon said" glancing sideways he noted that although the dragon was sleeping he had kept one eye only half shut looking at Merlin. Like it cared. "C'mon Arthur he's your friend you wouldn't have gone back for him in the tunnels if you didn't care about him."

"How the hell do you know how I feel? I trusted him. With my life. And this is how he goes and repays me, by using magic right under my nose without even telling me."

"And if he had told you. What would you have done then? Killed him?

"Yes. No. Maybe, I don't know!"

"You see. This is why Merlin didn't tell you. He knew how you would react and he didn't want to put you in this situation. I was just as surprised when I found o-u …"

"YOU WHAT? YOU KNEW THIS WHOLE TIME AND WHAT DID YOU NOT THINK IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO TELL ME MY BEST FRIND WAS THE MOST POWERFUL PERSON TO EVER LIVE?" Arthur was the angriest he had ever been. Even angrier than when the old sorcerer had killed his father.  
I knew it! I knew there was something familiar about that nut job Dragoon it was Merlin… which means he killed my father. The son of a … he really is evil; he killed my father in order to get closer to me especially now that I'm king. He was going to try and persuade me that magic was a good thing and that it should be used freely. God dam it I should never have befriended a servant.

"Arthur would you pay attention to me I saw Merlin's hand move I know I did!"

"Fine. But if he wakes I'm gunna kill him."

"You're an arsehole princess" both of then shifted closer towards the dragon and Merlin. They both watched the dark haired boys chest flutter seeing it fall even a tiny bit gave Arthur and Gwain faith about the fact that there friend might come back to them. After his chest fell they looked for it to rise, but it didn't, not after 30 seconds not even after a few minutes. Looking at each other they were both lost for words. No. their friend couldn't be dead. Moving in closer they tried to reach out to him only to be stopped by Kilgharrah's snarl. _"you two are young and naive, you will not touch the young warlock. He is passing through a time in which only the bravest and purest of people can overcome. And do not think for one second that you can overpower me if he wakes."_

"Why the hell do you even care what happens to him?"

_"Insolence! How dare you ask such a question? He's the reason this world has lived. Without him we would all be dead. I am the last of my kind, as is he. We are kin."  
_Arthur opened his mouth to answer back but was stopped by a sharp breath as well as a girly moan. Merlin. Ignoring the dragon both he and Gwain rushed over to help their awakening friend.  
"I- I I'm sor-r-y" Merlin's eyes snapped open causing all of them to jump at his sudden awakening. (Well all except Kilgharrah who just smiled) Merlin sat up ignoring the protests of his body, the lake. Freya. "_As quick as you can"_ groaning in pain he stood pushing his way past his friends he were also trying to force him to lie down. Ignoring their words he pressed on determined to get to the lake. He could hear Arthur and Gwain behind him but didn't bother to turn round not until he heard Arthur speak directly to him. "Merlin! What the hell happened?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in ages I really didn't feel inspired to write but I'm back! Whoop :)**

**I don't own merlin **

Agony! Sheer and utter pain. That's what awaited the young warlock he could feel his heart in his head his muscles burning in protest all he wanted to do was give up and sleep. To end his suffering right now to forget about Arthur and Camelot to just go back and be with Freya forget about his stupid destiny, all it had ever brought him was pain. He'd been punched, stabbed, poisoned, controlled by morgana, stung even nearly died on some occasions and all Arthur had done was complain about him being late for work the next day. Even when he told Arthur he was dying he still had to put up with the laughing the slaps him throwing things at him and having to do all of his normal work as well as having to clean out his extra dirty room, since his royal prattness couldn't even look after himself for 2 days.

Yet it was because of all his destiny had put him through he knew he couldn't stop now to give up now would be selfish and irresponsible. He had to pull through for Freya, for Gaius who knows what would happen to the old man if he lost Merlin – for Gwen, she had been Merlin's first real friend in Camelot and he trusted her with anything, and of course for Arthur he was still his king even if he was going to sentence him to death. No he wouldn't give up now.

He just had to think of a Camelot where those with magic could roam free and be free from hiding in fear of what would happen to them if they were caught. He could imagine it now, children with and without magic laughing at some bright blue butterflies what were once scraps of blue cloth fluttering around whilst the children chased them down the cobbled streets laughing. A mother being able to light up her home without being worried that it may catch fire or that she would run out of candles. A blacksmith that could make the best of weapons with the most amazing detail that would leave any enemy jealous of its fine swirls on the handle.

This vivid dream soon turned cold though, merlin saw great wars that raged on throughout Camelot. He saw morgana, standing on a pile of fallen knight looking down of the king smiling as she watch the people she once loved burn under her command. Merlin saw within her, she was sad yet happy scared yet fearless but she was also still loyal yet she had betrayed them all. He saw that she wanted to make the person she considered to be her real father proud not Euther he deserved this she had lived in fear of all this time whilst he executed her kind. Merlin saw himself look up as she looked down staring into each other. Pouring into each other's souls. He knew she felt betrayed still and he understood why she was doing this but what scarred the Merlin watching this was what he saw next…

Then he woke to the very angry, concerned faces of Gwain and Arthur staring at him.

**Sorry its short but there's not much to write about next one will be longer…. **


	10. authors note

**authors note**

**sorry that this isn't a chapter and i will be carry this story on I've just been really busy and i haven't had the inspiration:( i may be uploading later today or tomorrow at some point. **

**Please can people post some suggestions for how i could end this story or if i should do a sequel the sequel may be about what happens back in Camelot with Morgana or something but please put some ideas out there :D thanks for sticking with me! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Hello well here it is! FINALLY :D I'm sorry for not updating *please don't kill me*.**

**Well I keep reading these brilliant stories and there not completed **** so I felt bad for not updating. (Note, most of merlin's injuries have been cleared but he does have some scars now) **

Running. Each step was painful yet he couldn't stop he had to get to the lake. Not caring about the two knights running behind him Merlin carried on running; brambles scratched his face leaving lines of blood trickling down the side of his face. To someone who was watching this it would have looked like a small minded criminal being chased by two knights and that one would eventually give up-normally the criminal- yet they couldn't have been further from the truth. For it was really Merlin the kings personal servant running towards a place with the others following behind.

"MERLIN would you please bloody stop!"

It was at this point that merlin remembered that they were following him and that he felt as if he could just collapse out of exhaustion so he did what Arthur said and stopped to catch his breath.

"Thank you merlin. Now do you mind telling me and Gwain why you are running as if you were being chased by wildren right after you woke up from basically being dead. Hmm oh and also I want to hear it from you."

"Hear-.. what-… from -… me?" (Huffing and puffing)

"Hmmm. Let me see I just got told by a dragon that I thought I killed. No you said I killed, that you are the most powerful warlock to ever live. And that without you I would have died many time by now. "

"You just had to come back didn't you? You always complain I don't do what I'm told then there you are following me"

"Merlin don't ignore my question"

"Fine I'll explain it all but right now we need to go to the lake to meet Freya."

"What lake and who" but before he got the answer Merlin had ran off again. Silently planning on how he was going to kill merlin later if they ever found their way back again he sped off after him Gwain following at his heals. Before long merlin had stopped and was staring straight into a huge lake which Arthur would have sworn he had never seen before long. Slowly merlin walked into the water stopping when the water reached just below his knees.

Both Arthur and Gwain watched in wonder at what merlin was doing but before either of them could shout something a golden sword appeared out of the water not on its own though there was a hand gripping the handle which grew into and arm, a head and so on… until if finally showed a beautiful looking girl

_That's weird this girl looks so familiar I know I've seen her before but where and why does she have that sword?_

The young girl walked up to merlin handed him the sword then to the knights complete surprise flung her arms around Merlins neck and they embraced in a kiss, a kiss full of love and of longing.

Leading Freya out of the lake merlin kept a tight hold of her hand walking up to a gobsmacked Arthur and Gwain.

"Arthur, Gwain I would like you to meet Freya."

"N-n-nice to meet you Freya, may I ask you a question?"

"You just have but yes you may ask another."

"Ha I suppose I did anyway have I seen you before?"

"Yes King Arthur you have. Do you remember many years ago hayling the bounty hunter came to your father with the prize of a young druid girl yet she escaped but at the same time there was a monstrous beast killing all those people."

"Yeah… I remember but how does that tell me where I know you from?"

"You cornered the beast and attacked it wounding it enough for it to bleed to death yet at the same time you killed the druid girl as well. What you may not remember is that I was one and the same. You killed me all those years ago and now here I am saving your life Arthur Pendragon."

Before Arthur could say anything Gwain butt it. "But you and merlin just you know kissed"

"Yes we did. No one else knows it but it was merlin that saved me all those years ago, he let me out of the caged and cared for me during my stay beneath the walls of Camelot. In that time we fell in love and on that night we planned to leave together and go somewhere no one could hurt us because of who we were, yet our planes were stopped."

Arthur couldn't believe his ears he had killed the person that merlin had fallen in love with he had killed his best friends lover!

**Well that's it worry its short got too much school work to do **


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back and alive! Sorry sorry but tbh I had forgotten about this story. I haven't been getting any reviews/follows or favourites apart from**** Evvee: so thank you****well here we go I don't know whether to do this chapter as 1 long one or 2 shorter ones. **

_HA! That sure showed him. You go Freya you tell Arthur what his arrogance did. _Merlin was silently chuckling to himself although it was most defiantly the smallest chuckle he had ever done each movement of his body creaked and groan as if he were in his old man form pretending to be Emrys(although even them he at least he a reasonable amount of freedom to move).

"W-w-what! I am so confused" merlin had never seen Arthur look so dumb found... he truly could be a real idiot some days. "So, you (pointing at merlin) rescued her (Freya) from right underneath haylings nose. You kept her a secret right under the walls of Camelot and fell in love? Then planned to leave together. Were you going to tell me about any of this?!"

"Well I dunno if I would have."

"Oh great friend you are you would ha…" Arthur was cut short as Freya butt in.

"Oh and what would you have said. Huh. What would you have done Arthur Pendragon? What would you have said if merlin walked into your spotless chamber that he personally had cleaned and said 'by to way I'm leaving in the morning with a cursed druid girl who each night goes around attacking and killing innocent people? But don't worry I won't be harmed by her as I'm the most powerful warlock to ever live. Tell me SIRE what you would have bloody done. Killed him where he stood for something he was born with and then for something he learnt."

Arthur was just stood there mouth drooping open, literally. No one (except maybe Gwen had ever talked to him like that) like he was a normal arrogant little kid that had pushed his friend in the mud just because he didn't get what he wanted .the best part was Gwain, he was standing next to merlin doing his version of merlin's silly smile. "Ah-urm-errr- I guess your right I don't know how I would've reacted. So any way why we are even here and what are you doing with that sword."

"I'm here to help you. I'm pretty sure you know that morgana has taken over Camelot. You may or may not know that she has an undefeatable army. That is they would be undefeatable if it were not for this sword."

Gwain butted in at that moment. "What makes this sword so special anyways?"

It was merlin who answered the question. He had been resigned to sitting on the floor as it had hurt so much to stand up for a great period of time. "It forged in a dragon's fire. Yes that does mean Kilgharrah. Anyway I asked him to create this sword for you when you had to fight that black night. Unfortunately it was your father who ended up using that sword. This did mean that if he realised the power in that sword the whole magical race would have been destroyed but anyway. After your father killed that knight I had to get rid of it which is when came back here to Freya and then baboom here we are."

They were now all sitting on the floor. In a circle as if round a camp fire on a hunting trip. Merlin next to Freya, and with Arthur sitting a little further away than usual as if he was scared of merlin. Gwain in-between Arthur and Freya looking a bit awkward if anything.

"So… how do we stop morgana"

**Well there we go sorry no action only lots of boring description but I will only do a couple more chapters on this story but I may do a sequel to when they fight morgana and bits. Please please please review I miss them :( **


End file.
